A Deadly Answer
by the scout12
Summary: Katniss, tried to kill snow instead of coin but something goes horribly wrong. The capitol games do go on, but how will Katniss and Peeta tackle mentoring the only innocent tribute. and what happened in Johanna's past that is very suspicious? Everlark this is my first fanfic please review:D
1. Chapter 1

**"Hi this is my first ever fanfic, I have always been interested in what would of happened if katniss shot snow and coin had a heart attack, who would take leadership and where would her life go. I will be putting a poem at every chap."**

**Disclaimer: laughs* hey katniss they thought * laughs harder I wrote the *falls on floor laughing hunger games**

**Katniss: that's stupid it belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Effie: yes that's so idiotic none but Suzanne could of made me**

**Katniss: shut up Effie**

**Chapter 1 am I safe and sound**

**Poem by A. **

**If I were john,**

**And john were I.**

**Shouldn't have these,**

**Trousers on.**

**Katniss pov**

I was sitting in my room, thinking aBout everything that had happened to me and what had Become of it, no district 12, Prim dead,Rue dead and Finnick, Mags,Wiress. I was thinking so hard that i didn't even notice when Gale crept up on me with his silent hunting foot steps, he smiles.

"Hey Catnip, I volountered to give you these" he holds up his arms, which are holding a bow and one arrow. I nod and take in his expression, he's heart broken over what he did or may of done to prim. I can tell.

"You know what to do"

He leaves me alone in my cold room.

I don't know what to do Coin or Snow, evil or evil.

1 killed my sister, 1 willing to do the same for power, but which is worse

The first stanza of hanging tree goes threw my mind.

_**"****_Are _you, **_

_**Are you?**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**They strung up a man who they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."**_

I wonder what they would do to a girl who is on the bring of madness and who had murdererd a president. Who would I kill? Coin or snow or a for killing a president?

I have it I remember the reason I will never have children, Snow will bring the hunger games I will kill him and be done with my life. I remember taking the vote a for a hunger games with capitol children.

I voted yes but now looking back on it didn't Peeta once say "murdering innocent children takes everything you are."

We would be sinking to Snow's level I will not do that, I make my mind up to tell Coin that I will withdraw my vote.

I fall asleep at 4 in the morning.

To the most hellish day of my life.

"**please please pretty please review this ill be your best friend, I'm jk"**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS chapter two has finally arrived! I will try to update more quickly and have longer chapters. Please read and review, good or bad i don't care much.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the hunger games trilogy but i know someone who does Suzanne Collins.**

**poem:**

**_"The charcoal burner has lots to tell._**

**_he lives in the forest._**

**_alone in the forest._**

**_he sits in the forest._**

**_alone in the forest. "_**

Katniss POV

I walk out side by side with Gale, he gives me a curt nod. I see Snow raise his head in the opposite direction, Coin comes out as well..

Am I doing the right thing? Will shooting Snow be the right thing or will shooting coin end it, I don't know.

I remember Rue, my 11 year old ally, the one I couldn't save. Glimmer, who i killed to escape. Marvel, who I killed for killing Rue. Cato, who i killed out of mercy. Clove, who was killed by Thresh. Clove, who was dead because of Rue, because of what I did for Rue, because of what Rue did for me, for my mockingjay pin.

Its all come down to me being the mockingjay, well who's the man who started it all? But who is the woman who is power crazed and ready to kill for power just like Snow did? She was ready to have another set of games out of revenge, but isn't it what Snow did? I choose Snow. I can deal with Coin later if I am not killed.

I look out, Snow has started speaking. I lift my bow up. I aim, then just as I let go a child is pushed in front of snow. I gasp. It's one of those times where time moves so slowly. I see the boys lips form a scream but it never comes. My arrow sinks into his chest. I see Snow turn and smirk at me. Gale pulls me inside the building, the whole time I am crying my eyes out.

I know who that boy was and so does Gale, it was Rory. I killed Rory, just as Gale killed Prim. As I forgave Gale for the accidental death of Prim, I didn't forgive him for all those plans to kill more. After Prim died he was so shocked by his violence. He didn't go making plans with Beetee and he wouldn't even go near anyone. He was depressed and so was I. He agreed to give me my arrow. _I didn't kill Snow,_ echoes in my head. I'm apologising to Gale so in teary words.

He stares away from me, then looks at me straight in the eye in the most penetrating look he has ever given me.

"I... didn't know it hurt this bad," he then turns away and cries.

The last stanza of hanging tree runs through my head, but particularly these words;

_"wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me."_

Gale and I are now wearing ropes around our necks for what we have done.

**HEY GUYS please read and review Good or Bad. Cheers for the Beta Captain Fang. And may the odds be ever in your favour. The Scout. Also follow me on Gmail {the scout} for hg pics or random stuff. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY third chap up hope you enjoy don't forget to read and review and i don't give a dam if you hate review so i can see why. on a lighter note i will complete this story no matter what.**

**disclaimer: nope i don't own hunger games suzanne collins does though**

**poem:**

**"some legends are told**

**some turn to dust or to gold**

**but you will remember me**

**remember me**

**for centuries "**

**centuries fall out boy**

Katniss POV

Gale and I are in opposite rooms crying our eyes out. Peeta walks into my room with a grim look on his face. "Katniss, I have some news. Right after you killed… you killed I CAN'T SAY HIS NAME," he screams. I remain silent. "Coin had a heart attack and Snow is in captivity for pushing Ro… Ror….agh Rory in front of him. So what im saying is that Haymitch has pulled a few strings and you get 1 hour talking time with Snow before he is executed. Also you know how I was against another games? Well i'm for it now. Killing rory was despicable."

I look into his true blue eyes, stand up and hug him so tight that he gives a small gasp. We remain like that for over an hour, Peeta stroking my hair and me crying into his chest.

Haymitch barges in drunk "What do you want to do Katnisssssss?" he hiccups. "Kill him straight away or slowly," he goes on. I think about this. I don't want to kill him straight away because that will give him a quick death. And I don't want to kill him slowly because that will be ruthless. Snow tried to slowly kill Peeta. He hijacked Peeta. He took away the boy with the bread from me.

I think I will confront him and make him feel emotionally and, if it comes to it, physically so he can feel the pain of being a tribute in the hunger games . I speak for the first time since I cried my tears with Gale, "I will confront the bastard Haymitch. Right now if thats ok."

Haymitch hiccups, "Only if i can watch sweetheart."

Peeta says he wants to see the confratation.

"Also you, Gale and Peeta need to be by my side the whole time, understand?"

Haymitch replies drunkinly "all righhh," and falls over and vomits. I pick him up with Peeta's help. We drag him to the sink and douse him in water. Peeta then takes him and cleans him. I take his clothes and throw them away. I call a guard who brings me some of Peetas clothes for Haymitch. We get him presentable and I go find Gale.

I knock on his door. "Gale its me I'm so sorry. I have been awarded some time to confront the barstard snake. I said that I would only do it with you by my side," I say quietly tearing up.

I hear sobs in the room. Gale's crying, then suddenly he replies in a quiet voice that I nearly don't hear him, "Okay Catnip. But if things get physical it will be my last act of violence."

I open up his door and hug him. "Come on, we can go now."

He replies, "Okay, anyone else.?"

"Yeah Peeta." I turn and face Gale. There's a smile on his face.

"Good, he needs to be there." I smile.

We walk quietly back to my room. Haymitch looks like a grumpy five year old and Peeta is towelling his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" replies Gale,"lets go and see President bartard Snow. We walk all side by side down the corridor with our heads down low, glaring at the floor. We reach the door and I take a deep breath.

"3..2..1.. Go" Haymitch says, "Let the President Snow games begin.

A part of Hanging Tree goes through my mind

_"are you, are you_

_coming to the tree"_

maybe we are but i can feel that rope on my neck loosening

**"**

**HEY third chap up hope you enjoy don't forget to read and review and i don't give a dam if you hate review so i can see why. on a lighter note i will complete this story no matter what.**

THE SCOUT XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I will be updating as fast as my amazing Beta [captain fang] can Beta, which by the way is very quickly so expect more chapters for this fanfic.**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: this is my disclaimer Suzzane Collins owns The Hunger Games so now can you lawyers go pester someone else.<strong>  
><strong>poem:<strong>  
><em><strong>Reject the Culture<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tortue is in the making.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For those who don't comply.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head in the dirt, feet to the fucking sky.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Prepare your fists.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reject the culture.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before your life is fucking over.<strong>_  
><em><strong>zach Gordon<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>Katniss POV<p>

I walk in and see him. And Snow, the bastardy, has the guts to smirk at me as I walk in. But I know what he's doing. He's trying to get me mad enough to kill him upfront. But unlucky for him, I have two people to stop me from killing him yet.

"Ahh Katniss," he says slowly. "I wondered when you would visit me". I step forward and slap him hard.

I say calmly and slowly, "Snow, how many children have you killed?" During my time in thirteen I had often thought about this. According to my calculations, 74 x 23 =1702 plus 22 children from my year equals 1724.

"No, I don't. And I why should I care?" he replied smoothly.

"1724 you have as good as killed, you also have scarred 75 victors for life who many wish were dead," I snapped.

"So?"

Gale steps forward and punches him in the gut. "SO YOU BARSTARD WE HAVEN'T EVEN ADDED THE ONES YOU HAVE KILLED BECAUSE OF WHAT THE VICTORS DID!" Gale screams at him.

Then Peeta steps up. "You rigged the reaping's didn't you. Don't splutter. You know you did. Well maybe we will rig them. I hear you have a grand daughter turning 12 this year? Mmmmm same age as Rue, isn't it Katniss?"

Snow is calm through this but he does pale ever so slightly. "So would you like to be just like me send people to there deaths? Make them kill each other?" he whispers.

"Oh we aren't going to do it… you will." I'm making this up on the go. But Snow doesn't know that. But Peeta and Gale did.

"How are you going to make me?" he replies.

Peeta punches him. "You don't ask the questions, we do."

I step forward "So Snow, how would you feel if your granddaughter had to go in the Games? Forced to volunteer for someone she loved more then her life? You wouldn't like it would you?" I slap him "It would feel like this, Snow. But worse. It emotionally severs your heart, twisting and twisting it. Imagine her killing someone to escape. Killing someone out of revenge to someone who killed her friend. Having to kill yet again out of mercy, and again being showed mercy and have someone spare her life?" I spat at him.

Gale picks up the thread, "Imagine watching your friend, someone you loved like a sister, kill and go beyond your reach, taken from her family and tortured emotionally and physically. And you can see her and hear it, but you can't stop it." His voice is so quiet I am amazed.

Peeta then continues our story, "Then say if your Granddaughter survived, THREATS were made upon everyone she knew and loved. Then having to go back into that arena with someone she knew she loved but was confused. Then having her love ripped away from her and TORTUERED!" he lashes out at Snow and punches two hard slugs at his face.

Snow then speaks, his normally puffed up lips covered in bloody saliva and snot, "I do not care for your stories because I know you wont go on with these games and I do not care for what has happened to you Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, and Mr. Nobody."

I kick his face and his neck lifts up. I wish to hear a crack of it. But his neck doesn't break. "Also, we will make the Capitol watch these games and make these games, and I personally shall make sure you're living for them"

I turn, it's Haymitch. "Hi I didn't want to miss out on the fun now did I?"

I turn "I volunteered for my sister Prim as you know, but you still killed her."

Snow looks at me as if he were bored "I didn't kill her. Mr. nobody over there killed her."

Gale lifts Snow up by the throat and throws him, "Well Mr. NOBODY OVER HERE DIDN'T, JUST LIKE KATNISS DIDN'T KILL MY BROTHER, YOU DID!" he roars.

"Now I know you don't care about our stories. But we wondered what your Granddaughter would think. So we will clean you up and put you into an outfit that represents the Capitol. We will call your Granddaughter in and see what she thinks of your despicable means," Peeta says in a capitol accent.

"You wouldn't," says Snow, showing signs of weakness.

The four of us say together "No, but you would to us, so we shall."

I walk up to Snow, continuing on the 1724 children dead from the Games and the 2 other known child deaths. "We shall keep you alive for 1724 days and we shall make you remember that you killed them and now you pay."

"Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three."

He may not have murdered three. Snow is now wearing my rope.

**HEY GUYS hope you enjoyed the needed snow and katniss talk don't worry i will show the next few confrontations not all 1724 of them. READ AND REVEIW AND DISS OR PRAISE IF YOU WANT. please i need the attention *makes puppy eyes pleaseeeeee.**

**from the scout**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, new chapter will be hard to put up for 1 reason...SCHOOL STARTS UGHHHH! yes in australia school begins in 4 days so chapter updates may be a bit slower, i'm sorry you can blame the government for making me go. sorry for smaller chapter another will be up as soon as possible, hopefully longer then this, i will try and update on monday and thursday. follow me on gmail for random hg pics, I'm the scout**

****Poem:****

**Confusion**

**I was as free and brave as a dragon when the sun rose**

**I was as dark as the starless night when the wind blew**

**I was consumed by wanderlust**

**Now it is only emptiness**

**Blurred patches, sunless ways, gloomy days**

**Everything was out of my leaGue**

**Everything was invincible**

Katniss POV

I return to my room with Peeta, Gale and Haymitch behind me. I collapse on my bed and Peeta sits down next to me.

"He killed Prim, Katniss. He killed Rory, Gale. And he killed Maysilee, Haymitch." Peeta says quietly.

I speak, "He killed your mother Peeta, your brothers and your father. He killed Finnick, he killed wiress and the rest of the tributes. But most of all, he killed us."

Haymitch nods in agreement. "Well lets get planning for these hunger games. I say we don't use children but adults, and only the Capitol government ones shall be used. Such as the ones that knew what was happening like Snow. We shall check records and use the most corrupt and we shall try for ones with no family." The rest of us nod.

Gale says, "that sounds a lot fairer then the games for the districts."

Peeta nods, I speak "what's the time Haymitch?"

"Two in the morning, sweet heart," he yawns while speaking.

Suddenly I feel drained. Gale immediately proposes, "everyone go to bed now so we will have enough energy to talk to Snow tomorrow". I nod sleepily.

Haymitch leaves, Gale follows him, and I turn to Peeta, "will you stay with me?"

He replies, "always". He slides in beside me, I rest my head on his arm and fall of to sleep.

I have nightmares horrible ones. Rory and Prim come to me. Prim demands why I killed Rory and then Rue comes out and screams at me, "why Katniss?" I wake up in cold sweat. I see Peeta thrashing around in a nightmare and I try waking him up but he wont. He starts screaming at me to run from the mutts, then he goes quiet and I hug him to wake up.

He wakes. "What happened Katniss? I didn't realize I was crying."

"You were thrashing around in bed. I thought you were having a flash back or something Peeta, you wouldn't wake up."

He stares at me, I stare into his deep blue eyes immediately I see him throwing bread to me, getting reaped at the reaping, I see him with the career pack, I see him by the river, I see him the first time I kissed him in the cave during the games, I see him staring at me when the game makers revoked the rule. His eyes are the same even though the rest of his body has changed beyond repair.

So have I, I lean in and give him a kiss. I don't know what my feelings are at the moment. Gale and I have a bond that has been stretched to the limit and remained solid, mean while Peeta and I have been through other horrible games. I'm pretty sure Gale and I will never have a relationship like Peeta and I have but Peeta will never have a relationship like a Gale and I did. Gale is my best friend and always has been but Peeta was my fellow tribute, fiancé and star-crossed lover. I do love Peeta but in a different way to the way I love Gale. It's all so confusing.

Peeta breaks the kiss, Peeta says its high time I got some proper sleep, so we fall back to sleep. No nightmares, no dreams, just pure uneventful nothingness. It was pure bliss until the siren started wailing

**HEY GUYS oh no a cliff hanger, bamm . I didn't mean it honest, it was an accident i tripped and all of a sudden it happened. don't worry next chapter should be up by thursday , don't forget to follow me on Gmail I'm the scout .thats all for now**

**the scout XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi so sorry for not updating sooner, follow me on Gmail [the scout] for random hunger Games pictures.**

**disclaimer: i don't own it or i would Be rich **

**poem:**

**one used a simple spell  
><strong>

**the other a curse**

**upon that niGht it was done**

**one alive the other worse.**

**claire mckenzie**

I sit Bolt upright Peeta is already up and chucking on clothes over his pajamas,

I Get up doing the same a peace keeper comes in and points his Gun at us, " name!" he Barks at us. "Peeta mellark and katniss everdeen, what's happening."? I say.

He lowers his Gun " sorry miss, snow tried to smash his head open and kill himself, we had to put him into recovery, he tried to smash his head open on a piece of wall were the alarms were and it set of the alarm, its for earth quakes or attacks is a Bit of wall Gets enough of a shockwave it Goes off miss."

He says a little sheepish probably because he knows what I can do if i'm upset, But i'm not upset this news doesn't surprise me.

" Have you sent for his Granddaughter yet?" Peeta asks.

"Yes sir she will be here at 0600 hours sir," he says.

He turns and leaves; I ask him a question before he goes "what your name?" Damien, Damien Ludwig miss".

He leaves, "that name sounds familiar" I say, Peeta shakes his head "I don't know"

We Go down to Breakfast Gale is already there eating a wholesome capitol porridge that taste pretty Bad for capitol standards.

" Sleep ok" I ask. He shakes his head, " no I had horrible nightmares But since you went to two Games yours are most likely worse" I nod.

A peacekeeper comes up to us and Barks, " commander would like to speak to you miss and sirs!" he stomps us with us in his shadow. Gale walks next to me and lips speak commander? I shake my head who is the commander? Peeta says to the Guard " whose the commander?"

" O Gale knows him very well sir, and katniss too for the matter", he says with a smile. Then I walk into the room and look into the eyes of the one and only Romulus thread.

He glances up at us and sneers " im the new head peace keeper it's my job to make you guys safe." Peeta glances at gale, "thank you, thread is there anything else", I say spitting the name thread threw my teeth.

" Now miss everdeen pay your manners to me or I may just smash that pretty face of yours", he says in a low growl. Its all I can do to restrain my best friend and Peeta, I nod and turn the boys in my wake,

"also miss everdeen, the granddaughter has arrived!" he yells. I turn to gale and Peeta, then I here a noise, Johanna mason has snuck up on me, I here her laugh," not quite as fast are we brainless, hello handsome," she say to us.

Gale looks embarrassed and Peeta not wanting to make an embarrassment of himself like I did in the elevator they both look at each other just like mum I think she talking about you look.

Johanna laughs, " I mean this handsome thing Peeta your taken.

" Now its my turn to blush, Johanna can be so upfront, "Johanna" I say I have to go meet snows grand daughter to explain what her grand father did you want to come imp not taking Peeta or gale the might scare her".

" Sure" she smiles meet you in your room half an hour, I have to go inspect this tasty dish, come on Hawthorne" gales blushes and goes willingly.

Peeta grabs my hand "come on lets go back and see if haymitch is sober we need to talk about commander thread".

We see Damien on the way, he cracks a joke that Peeta finds highly amusing, I wasn't concentrating on that, I was thinking about how to show snows grand daughter the truth but not think I was the scary one, I know she's now 5 but people act rationally when all they know is tuned upside down, but we had taken the capitol and it was probably turned upside down any way.

Peeta is called away to a cake decorating duty.

Damien comes to my door " miss everdeen, umm would you like to see the granddaughter now miss masons outside".

I nod. I follow Damien outside only to here a child screaming just like prim, I turn and run.

**hi PLEASE review and fav if u feel like please i want to know thinGs**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone so sorry its Been a while since uploading school just started and my Beta didn't receive and I'm sorry :D, any how review on what you think should happen. ill update hopefully on thursday.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the HG sadly**

**poem:**

**_Harbor of Refuge_**

**_Some choose dying out and murder over being _**  
><strong><em>Shun the goal of truth - Sacred dogma and relation <em>**  
><strong><em>Between Creator and creation; <em>**  
><strong><em>Trust more self than saintly rule, <em>**  
><strong><em>Unwitting, that lacking fidelity <em>**  
><strong><em>To the only truth is shunning the way <em>**  
><strong><em>To their truth and sway.<em>**

Katniss POV

I run as fast as I can I know its not prim but no child shall ever be hurt again not after what 75 year of hunger games and times before that children deserve better. I run and I find the door where the screaming is from and slam into in Johanna is right behind trying to open it then gale comes round the corner sprinting and smashes it to with his shoulder.

I run in its snows grand daughter I run over and hug her she sobs into my shoulder, she seems to calm down a bit. She looks up into my face, her face is just like prims just her eyes are different, a lot like snows but kinder.

I see her eyes turn to fear as her brain registers who I am, I am the katniss everdeen who defied the capitol, the one who broke the arena, the one who lead the rebellion to the capitol, the one who turned her home and life in to a billon pieces, she knows her grand father and I are enemies, but she doesn't know why. I signal for Johanna to come in, she does and closes the door.

The granddaughter stares at Johanna and figures out that it is,

"your Johanna mason are you not, and you are katniss everdeen?" she has already begun on her capitol accent.

"Yes we are" says Johanna warmly

' We've come here to tell you the truth." I pick up the thread, " do you know what your grandfather did to the districts? also what is your name". She has a confused look on her face,

" I am miss Elizabeth snow and my grandfather is president snow and he was kind and generous to the districts". I say "its cold in here lets go back to my room with Elizabeth here".

She nods; we turn the corner and go back to my room.

We sit down on the bed, I say quietly

" as I said before were here to tell you the truth, your grandfather whoever you thought he was he isn't, I know you know of the hunger games, children 12- 18 forced to kill each other for a little bit of freedom, even after the games some of the most desirable are forced to be prostitutes for the capitol, and if we disagree someone we love dies."

She looks confused and speaks with no accent " what no my grandpa would never ever let that happen".

"Your right he wouldn't ever let that happen," says Johanna coldly "he was the cause of it." I go on "finnick odair was the most popular, also your grandfather decided I should be put in the arena for my spark of rebellion, the plan for the quarter quell was planned at the last second".

" But you were pregnant, I'm sure grandpa wouldn't do that" her eyes are foggy and tears build up. I hug her again

" he did we are sorry we have to tell you, your grandfather is responsible for over 15'00 deaths of children and over 500 adults, but the sad thing is when we conflated him about it he said he didn't care, what business was it of his".

She starts crying at this Johanna hugs her, "what do you think of your grand father now, he killed my entire family because I refused to be a prostitute it was on the victory tour and well peace keepers came into my house and shot them in there beds".

Tears fall rapidly down her face.

"No I refuse to believe this why should I believe you!" she says capitol accent returning" for all I know your lying". Johanna stares at her " you've got some will haven't you we will show you"

She grabs a video tape from behind I don't know where she got that from, she slides it into the video player.

It shows snow with us confronting him, Elizabeth is afraid, he's just been slapped by me I look different imp scary, lethal and dangerous. Peeta and gale look like different men, both stony faced, both have trouble keeping their temper down.

Elizabeth turns to watch, I have just called out " do you know how many children you've killed!" and snow replying aft tar that conversation "so?"

Elizabeth is shocked, I turn to her " this is what he is, everything you know about this man is an act, how do you feel Elizabeth?" she turns to me and with anger that I have seen in only one person before me shouts

" DON'T EVER CALL ME ELIZABETH, that evil man named me that!" Johanna smiles " then what shall we call you?" "My middle name is Rosie, I know he used them a lot but I shall never be associated with him again," she turns to me "can you name me something uncapitolish as possible please

" I nod any ideas Johanna?"

" Yes I do" Johanna says, " how about Willow?" I nod "how does that sound?"

"That's sounds amazing thank you," says willow. I ask Johanna that's a pretty good name how did you come up with it?"

Johanna smirks " I'll tell you later brainless".

I nod knowing not to push.

Willow asks, " When do I go get to yell at snow".

Johanna grins " tomorrow I promise but first of all you need some sleep, you can stay with me if you want? I have a spare bed". She yawns " yes please" and slumps forward.

Peeta who has the timing skills of someone who can work magic opens the door see the child looks at us and picks her up " where is she staying katniss?" She looks so peaceful in peetas arms,

" Johannes room Peeta".

He nods and turns to go. I ask Johanna will you tell me now

" no I can't not now brainless."

She leaves with a tear down her cheek.

I puzzle over it, I wonder what has made the Johanna mason cry.

**please please review i want to know what you think. next update hopefully is thursday, if not I'm sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ****g****uys sorry ****this has taken so lon****g ****to upload i've ****b****een ****b****usy and writin****g**** my other story "we are victors" which you ****g****o read if you like this story. Any how i'm really sorry its taken over 3 weeks to upload :( I promise it won't happen ever a****g****ain to make up for it thou****g****h I will ****b****e uploadin****g**** 2 more chapters today:D**

**poem:**

**First comes a ****b****lessing of all that you've dreamed,**

**Then comes a curse of diamonds and ring.**

**Now only at first did have this appeal,**

**But now you cant tell the false from the real.**

**Who can you trust?**

**-Gold ****b****y ima****g****ine dra****g****ons**

Katniss POV

I ponder and wonder why the toughest person I know had a tear down her face, I'm not going to push her she will tell me in time.

I leave to Go see Haymitch and how he's planning the hunger Games, "Sweetheart, we need you to go see Snow with Gale and Peeta and make him read this," he hands me a piece of paper "think you can do that".

"Yeah sure Haymitch whats it about?"

"You'll find out all in good time sweetheart".

I find Gale and Peeta, we make our way down Damein is guarding the door he makes a joke and lets us in. Damein puzzels me, he looks like he's from 2 But most peace keepers are, he does look familiar. I walk in and see snow, it looks like he hasn't slept for a week. I speak " Snow, we have something for you to read", Gale knows more on this paper he calls out Behind us stylists and Cressida come here please. They step through the door. The stylists look down on snow like he's some kind of a monster, they must of seen the video. They perform there magic and run away , he is wearing his usual attire and as I shudder to think rose. "you must read this" repeats gale.

He spits blood and couches out " you think I'm going down without a fight miss Everdeen?, well if so your wrong."

I look into his snake like eyes menacingly "were not going to make you but maybe a trip from your granddaughter might change your mind? wouldn't it snow?"

"You wouldn't no"he splutters.

Willow walks through the door and has the look of utter hatred on her face as she walks in, " I hate you, Snow".

"Elizabeth darling there lying, the made that video up who would you believe ,your grandfather or the rebels?, speak up Elizabeth" he says queitly

Willow looks confused " prove I should believe any of you!" she screams.

"I'm family Elizabeth and I love you" Snow says with a crocodile tear falling down his face.

Willow screams from confusion, from what is old and nice to what is new and cruel, she runs down the corridor and crashes into Johanna. Johanna immediately hugs the sobbing child and whispers comforting words, suprising enough Gale comes along and picks up Willow and carries her back to her room. I turn and stare at Snow.

"How does it feel Snow?" i gloat at the look of horror on his face.

"I ... I will read the notice"snow mutters . " only if I get to leave."

" No you had your chance" I step forward and slap him.

I leave while hearing snows tears, that I know are crocodile tears because when I turn back, I see a smirk on his puffy blood red lips.

I go to Johanna's room to go check on Willow, Johanna opens the door. I peer through and see Gale hugging Willow. Johanna's face is livid

"I'm going to whether its your job or not go and slap snows face until it breaks". she says

"ok only if I get to help". Johanna turns and finds Willow asleep in Gales arms " you really like gale don't you jo?" I say with a smirk.

This is the rarest of occasions, johanna blushes a deep purple and nods her head, " lets go slap snow" she says trying to change subject. we go back to snow, his crocodile tears have dried up," hello miss Mason, miss Everdeen." his smirk back on his face as ever. johanna steps forward and slaps him as hard as she can. you can see the red mark her hand has made. I grab her shoulders and whisper calming words as she screams at him.

" YOU BARSTARD SHE A F**KING CHILD HOW DARE YOU LIE AD FREAKING FAKE CRY!"

"oh please miss mason, we all know why I did it" he says with a true smirk on his face.

I hear a cry ring out , a male cry, a cry I have only heard once before when Thread whipped him, Gale. Johanna and I turn and run to find Thread running away from her room with a bundle.

We go in and find Gale with a bloodily line across his face from a baton. but that as not the problem at the moment, Willows gone.

Johanna crumples down into a ball crying her eyes out.

I know johanna is my best friend and I love her and i should stay and comfort her.

But I turn and run after Thread yelling every curse i can yell.

**hi again, **

**CLIFFHANGER don't worry it will ****be fine *wink wink nudge nudge* if you enjoyed this ****g****o' check we are victors which is a****b****ou****t every dis****tric****t reac****tin****g****to ****b****ein****g ****vic****tors. as always READ AND REVEIW please ****the make me so happy and i****t only ****takes 30 seconds. follow me on ****tum****b****lr [****the scou****t12] and Goo****g****le+ [****the scou****t]. Hope you have a wonderful day-****the scou****t12**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS, as I said before i'm sorry for no****t uploading in forever so i'm uploading chapters today,this is the last one for today though. **

_**poem:**_

_**Run for cover my sense of fear is running thin,**_

_**Run for cover just like a candle in the wind.**_

_**Tell everybody tell everybody,**_

_**Brother sister the ending is coming.**_

_**Ahhhhhhh we are fallen,**_

_**we are fallen.**_

_**- imagine dragons fallen**_

Katniss POV

I'm running as fast as I can, as fast as I volunteered and ran to Prim, as fast as I killed Marvel for killing Rue. I have the same anger, I'm gaining on Thread, all of a sudden I see an explosion in front of me, Thread throws Willow to someone, but I can't see I'm screaming hysterically until someone picks me and carries me back to my room the whole time Im screaming.

It turns out it was Peeta who carried me back, I'm lying down on the bed clutching him and explain wearily what happen and Snows smirk. Peeta breaks down too, he's crying and all of a sudden he stands up and throws a chair.

He screams "KATNISS GET OUTTA HERE QUICK, " then he lunges for me. Damien bursts in; Damien is a 6 ft. 3 stocky giant with blonde hair on the top. He pulls Peeta in to a grip and tells me "to just step outside miss."In the calmest voice I have ever heard

In 5 minutes time Damien steps out side, he says lowly " we need to talk miss."

"What about Peeta Damien" I say.

"No miss just follow me" he turns and walks down the corridor, he turns and walks down, and opens a door.

"Miss I'm pretty sure you know who my uncle is." He says.

I look confused " Damien, you look very familiar and Im guessing your from district two but no I don't know who your uncle is.' I say

He sticks out his chin and changes his normal look to one of anger, it hits me the stomach all thoughts are stopped by one. Cato. His uncle is Cato, does he want revenge? "Caa Cato" I stutter, he changes Back. " Miss I don't want any revenge, you didn't kill my uncle, in two I was trained to be in the games, I was a little younger then him my father was 9 years older you see. And you killed him out of mercy miss and I respect that, you also want to know who I'm related to miss?" I nod " what is it Damien,"

" Im related to Thread miss, and guess which peacekeeper he trusts most here?" he whispers

"You isn'T iT Damien" but why does that matter I think.

He stands up pulls out a key and unlocks s the cupboard,

" Care to see who's in here miss."

I stand and willow explodes out of the cupboard crying and in a hysterical mess, I hug the screaming child. I stare up at Damien " how?"

"As I said thread trusted me, he threw young Willow here at me and I went into career mode and run with her in my arms and hid her, I hate Thread." He says to Willow and I at the same time.

Im carrying willow back to Johannes room, Damien went to go check on Peeta, how could Cato's nephew forgive me for killing him? I knock on Johannes door, Gale answers he a streaming mess howling " it's all my fault catnip. Ahh" then he see Willow and looks and me and then stares at Willow again. " How catnip"

Johanna pushes through and hugs Willow tight " don't ever leave me again Willow" she's so distraught, Gale picks upWillow and locks the door. Johanna nods at me, we walk outside to the roof, I hug Johanna and tell her everything that happened with Damien. "Well say thank you from me kit, I'll tell you why I called Willow, Willow."

"Ok" I say

"You know how my family was killed during the victory tour because I refused to be a prostitute?"

I nod " yeah joh"

" Well at Snow's palace which just so happens to be here, snow went to see me about it, he said I must be a prostitute, and I slapped him not knowing the consciences, straight after that he… he … aghh"

I hug her " joh its ok you don't have to tell me right now"

" I do kat, ugh he r. raped me." She whispers.

I'm stunned and disgusted, I have half a mind to go kill Snow now, and "joh" I whisper

But that's not why he killed my family, you see he didn't use protection and… and he got me pregnant, I still refused to be a prostitute but he saw the bump. My family was dead before I even got home.

And I was depressed about my family, I nearly miscarried, once she was born, he took him away from me but not before I saw the strawberry birth mark all masons have on her shoulder, the reason I called willow, willow is because that's what I would of called my child."

Im stunned, I hear a noise behind me,Gale as creeped up behind me using hunting footsteps, Willow is awake in his arms, her t-shirt has slipped side ways. You can see a little bit of her shoulder but its enough, she has a strawberry mark on her shoulder.

Willow is Snow and Johannes child.

I turn and see Thread behind them with a gun pointed to Gale's head.

**CLIFF HANGER TO THE MAX ,I'm sorry *ducks as reader throws shoe at my head* I really am* reader screams at me* I tripped over and it sort just happened . I will update tomorrow how does that sound *runs away from reader* BYE GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY :D-THE SCOUT12**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

I know what Threads after, he wants me to break to crumple because he has my best friends life in his hands. I wont give him that, just like a year ago when thread turned his gun on my life, I stare him down.

" why did you take Willow Thread?" I say coldly.

"oh miss we all know Snows grand daughter is a half breed and Snow doesn't want her."

Willow screams and hugs Johanna, Gale stiffens and turns around to face Thread. " you fucking barstard Thread, just goes no one but your mother will love you doesn't mean you have to be such a freaking sasanac to everyone" he whispers.

I stiffen if Gale is angry enough to use sasanac, then he's ready to kill. Sasanac is district 12s most cruel insult, it means capitol sex slave. And well its nasty and only gets used in times like this, Thread glowers he may not know what sasanac means but he knows it doesn't sound to good.

"yeah well I think I'm going to shoot you know fucker", Willow screams and throws herself at Thread, Thread pushes Gale away and puts Willow in a head lock. You can see he got what he wants. " now I have the half breed , I can go and on the way I might have some fun with it." Johanna screams crumples and screams , I see a flash of blond hair and silver, Peeta. Peeta swings a baking tray at Threads head and he crumples he picks up Willow and gives her to Gale and Johanna, who are now both crying along with willow. I run up and kiss Peeta, it's a thanks bloody hell you arrived then Peeta kiss. Peeta looks up and smiles and whispers " what the hell was he doing there Kat?", "walk with me and I'll tell you, can you carry thread down to snows cell?" I say . " sure"

We walk " Peeta, Johanna and I went up to the roof to talk about willow and Johanna, when Johanna was on her victory tour you know how her family died?". He nods, " well Johanna was raped by Snow for not being a prostitute, Snow got her pregnant and saw, he killed her family and took away the baby right after she gave birth. But Johanna saw a birth mark and it matches Willows, Gale probably already know this and Thread came up behind Tale when he was holding Willow." And then I tell him about Damien saving Willow the first time. He kicks the wall and throws Thread who had just regain consciousness's. " You BARSTARD" he screams and drags Thread down to Snows cell and locks the door, behind us. I slap Snow " you raped Johanna" it's not a question but a statement. " I did and I enjoyed the whole it the whole time miss Everdeen." Peeta kicks him in the balls, "you Barstard, you sasanac".

Peeta's mad really mad, I have never every heard him use that term, not even when he had a hijacking episode, not when we were sent Back to the Games, never.

I turn and leave with Peeta, together we Go off to find haymitch. I find haymitch in our room,

"Hello sweet heart."

" Hi haymitch when do the Games begin?"

"Tomorrow with snows help we announce and in a week we begin."

I nod, snow will be pleased I think.

Haymitch leaves and I change into one of peetas tops, its huge on me.

Peeta stares at the mirror, I think he's on the verge.

Thinking quickly I say.

"Peeta"

"Yeah katniss"

He's starting to shake.

" Stay with me?"

He turns a smile on his face.

"Always".


	11. Chapter 11

**hi Guys i updated on time , thanks for the reveiws i will udated quicker if there are more reveiwers see reveiw=r updates=u so if r + x= u x will then equal HAPPINESS!**

**follow me on Gmail im the scout**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT IM SORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON TO MAKE UP FOR IT**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own HG or i will Be rich**

**review please**

_**poem**_

_**i dont wanna Be crushed**_

_**i dont wanna**_

_**i've just had enough.**_

[7 days later]

Peeta and I are to stand high above snow when he delivers the 1st capitol games.

I stand there now side by side his hand clutching mine and vice versa. Snow is going to begin when Beetee says action. We are out side the capitol palace where the quarter quells is announced.

I hear Beetee yell action and I focus on what snow says. We have no time to film this is living and if I were snow I wouldn't be making mistakes.

He begins nice and slow in his speech voice.

"Citizens of panem,

I coroinous snow have an announcement.

For these hunger games, we shall be using capitol citizens over the age of 30 and between 40. The rebels have a belief this will return justice to our country."

He pauses, what is he doing. I hold my breath.

"But I believe this is not, why should we capitol citizen be forced to do what the districts do, they have tortured me, kicked me, beat me threatened me and forced me to announce games that will kill 23 or more of you! IS THIS FAIR no, so citizens of the capitol of glorious panem rise up and conquer the conquering army that had the stupidity to take on us!"

I walk down with Peeta, snows eyes flash with victory.

I speak.

"Citizens of panem, my name is katniss everdeen, and unlike the system we had for the hunger games, we will not kill children. We will be putting people in we think deserve to go in the games and I promise it will only be one. If you are devasted think about what you did to me, to my district, to everyone's district. You have thought of killing children as a game. You have tortured Peeta into the belief that I do not love him, you have killed my sister prim, Im sure you all know the person I volunteered for and then you blew up my district, bombarded a hospital. And you expect me to continue to not want you a taste of your own medicine?

Imagine if this had happened to you, it is just one game for people who were responsible for this 77 years of tyranny."

Peeta then whispers

"Is it fair"

Then I hear Beetee yell, "CUT"

**i'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, i had to write it on my way to scouts :P**

**reveiw please**

**the scout12**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey Guys i updated ****today Because a Gues****t asked me ****to see ****the ma****ths equa****tion did work. i really like ****this chap****ter so read and reveiw please and follow .**

**have a Grea****t day **

**the scou****t**

_**I remeber **_**tears s****treaming down your face **

**When i said i'll never le****t you go.**

**All ****tha****t crying almos****t killed your liGh****t.**

**I remeber you said don'****t leave me here alone**

**Bu****t all ****tha****ts Gone and all ****tha****ts dead ****tonigh****t**

Katniss POV

I turn around,

"you just proved my point Snow

you had a chance to do what is right so you go an manipulate your country one last time"

Peeta and I walk Back to Haymitch , I'm furious he furious but we both know there wont be a rebellion.

Not after what happened to Rory. Just thinking of Rory, tears prick in my eyes. Peeta and I go visit Johanna and Gale. I knock on the door, its opened By Willow.

"hello aunt Katniss and uncle Peeta"

Peeta and I grin, this simple statement makes us so happy.

Peeta picks Willow up and spins her

" hello little monster, were fine but how are you rrrrrr"

willow laughs like she five instead of twelve.

Johanna and Gale who have become quite attached to each other in a few weeks.

" hi Catnip"

He nods at Peeta and says

"Been terrorizing your neice Peet?"

Johanna bursts out laughing

So does Peeta until, I see his eyes go out of focus.

"Willow inside now please"

I say

Johanna and Gale try to move her,

" why whats wrong aunt Katniss"

"Peeta, is feeling a little sick"

she goes to turn around But not Before Peeta has time to shout out.

"YOU MUTT GET AWAY FROM ME".

Gale and Johanna and I jump on Peeta and grab him, he's yelling from my touch.

Until I scream over his voice and Johanna and Gales.

"STAY WITH ME PEETA"

He shudders and we all drop off him, then he collapses.

"always"

I help him up and Willow comes out the door again,

" what happened and whats a mutt"

I turn and bend down and crouch,

"Willow, Snow hurt Peeta in away that wont be forever fixed so sometimes his mind has an explosion and all that he fears jumps out at him"

she nods and I hug her.

I stand up and I say to Johanna

"I think its best I get Peeta back to bed so he can sleep"

Gale and Johanna wink in one pure move on sync.

I snort

Peeta and I walk back and as snow as our heads hit the pillows , were out for the count.

I wake up in the morning, feeling utter purely crap, I run to the bathroom and vomit, this has been happening all week. I hear Effie at the door trilling that its reaping day.

"KATNISS , we have a big big day ahead of us"

I hear Peeta the nicest of people invite her in.

I wipe my mouth and run a bit of Peeta's mouth gargle through it.

I walk out my head hurts.

"whats wrong Katniss"

Effie trilled

" oh its nothing Eff, I think I caught some stomach bug and I throw up every morning"

Effie's head snaps towards me

"what Effie?"  
>"oh nothing Katniss"<p>

Peeta and I both know Effies hiding something from us.

Effie tells us that snow will call out the reapings , and Peeta needs to go down to the kitchen.

Peeta leaves but not without a goodbye kiss.

I feel like something has left me but I have gained something.

Effie then blurts out

"Katniss are you pregnant?"

"no?"

"i'm not even sure, ok let me explain things, in the past 7 days stress has been high but, Peeta and I were tired But in love. So we um yeah"

Effie then grabs her baG and one by one throws 6 dozen pregnancy tests that are all the same at me.

"EFFIE WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE 72 PREGNANCY TESTS IN YOUR BAG"

Effie continues to laugh her head off.

" I saw Haymitch 7 years ago throw condoms at Kevon Blake from your district, He got a district 2 Girl pregnant , she killed him in the arena but then died of a her mentality shuting down.

I see the hilarious side of this and start laughing, abrutly effie cries out

"Go use one Katniss"

I go into the bath room, and since this is the capitol , they can tell you if your pregnant and if you have twins or what gender and birthday the baby shall have.

I follow the instructions and look at the lines.

It says

Twins: -

Boy :-

Girl:-

Birthday: 25th of march

I scream.

**dunh dunh duuuhhhhhhh**

**CLIFFHANGER TIME, i will ****try ****to upda****te on monday :D please don'****t kill me in ****the mean ****time. *ducks as reader ****throws objec****ts***

**have a Grea****t day**

**from ****the scou****t12**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI Guys another chap****ter up, yes i****ts small bu****t i'm working on ****the nex****t chap****ter, so ****tha****t should be up soon.**

**disclaimer: i don****t own ****the hunger games a****t all:P bummer**

**poem:**

**i ac****tualy don'****t have a poem or song lyric so jus****t go scearch up ****the periodic ****table By asap science [you****tube] i****ts hilarous, im a nerd sorry**

Katniss POV

Effie hit's the door with remarkable speed.

"Katniss what's wrong? KATNISS!"

I turn and go to unlock the door, it squeals open and Effie snatches the test away from me and reads it aloud.

"Twins, male and female, march 25th, Katniss congratulations"

She hugs me not a fake hug like normal ones in the capitol, but a real meaningful hug.

She looks up at me after releasing me,

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!"

She screams, my ears start to buzz when she finally stops and stares.

Its Peeta standing in the doorway, I run to hug him, but he turns and runs way.

I chase after him, Effie can't she wearing ridiculous high shoes.

"PEETA, STOP!"

We run through to one of my hiding spots, I stop knowing were he will go, but so he can think I won't.

I wait 5 minutes and creep into the hiding hole, which is the wall behind a cupboard and bookshelf.

He speaks to me in a sore voice,

" Are you pregnant Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes Peeta Mellark. Why are we using our full names?"

"How long have you known?"

"9 minutes to be precise Peeta, that's why I've been sick every morning"

He turns his head and kisses me, he then breaks it and grins like he's been promised a toy dog if's he been a good boy.

"I'm gonna be a dad real or not real"

I kiss him again.

"Real Peeta"

"How did you find out?"

"Effie threw 72 pregnancy tests at me"

"Your joking right?, wait your not"

He started laughing uncontrollably; pretty soon it started me up too.

"What the actual hell did she have 72 pregnancy tests in her bag?!"

"Haymitch threw condoms at a boy once about 10 years ago so she always has had 72 in her bag"

This causes another bout of laughing, we both get up, and that's when I realise I'm going to be a mum; I turned around and clutched Peeta and cried.

" What's wrong Katniss?" he said, his brow worried.

"I'm terrified Peeta, what if I turn out like my mother when something happens?"

"Nothing will happen Kat, I'm here"

I look up into his blue eyes and I believe him.

[later]

Haymitch visits us at noon and tells us to prepare for the two o'clock reaping. He says grumpily,

"We found 23 traitors, but there is one single person that will go into the arena innocent, I've been sent to ask you two, to be mentors"

I nod dumbstruck, what if this sets up another rebellion, no I think it won't because I won't let it.

I nod again an answer

"O.K but only if the innocent person is decent not cripple, make sure that someone like that is in the reaping bowl."

Haymitch speaks

"Is that your final answer?"

Peeta and I nod knowing that it will be deadly,

"yes."

**No cliffhanger ****this ****time folks, i ****think you've had enough for a li****t****tle while, nex****t chap****ter is ****the reaping, and yes ****the ****ti****tle begins ****to make sense from now on, review and follow if you like, if u ha****te i****t ****tell me why so i can make i****t be****t****ter.**

**have a wonderful day:D**

**the scou****t12**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY EVERYONE, I won't update tomorrow cause I have a Bike hike or monday cause I have a huge amount of homework that I spent all of today prograstinating :P, i'm sorry i'll try for tuesday.**

**poem:**

**As again I don't have a sonG or poem ready so Go youtube horrible histories Kings and Queens of England, as aGain i'm a nerd **

**disclaimer: *me * Effie they still think I might own the hunger Games**

***Effie* tell them to stop or i will throw 72 pregnancy tests at them!**  
><strong>*me* they won't :P<strong>

**Effie* ^throws 72 pregnancy tests^ that will stop em!**

**In all seriousness it belongs to Suzanne Collins though.**

Katniss POV

Peeta and are changed for the reaping, I'm still upset about the innocent victim but hopefully we shall get that person through the games.

Peeta is dressed in a shirt that's the lightest of blue; it brings out his eyes so powerfully, and black denim jeans, and black shoes. His blonde hair styled in its usual way. He looks so powerful in the most simple of clothes.

I'm dressed in a beautiful dress of red and gold trimming, it reaches down to my ankles and on my feet are some slip ons that are full of red and gold patterns. My hair is in its usual braid.

Peeta kisses my cheeks and murmurs how beautiful I look. We walk down to collect Haymitch, Johanna, Gale, and Willow. Johanna remarks that she's glad she's not wearing a tree cause she threatened to kill her stylist.

I'm not listening, neither is Peeta, we concentrate on glaring ahead as we walk out onto the balcony, Snow is standing there looking out at the crowd, preparing for his last speech.

Haymitch nods and Snow starts to make his speech.

"Welcome, welcome to the 1st and last rebellion games, as you shall know I will reach into the Bowl and pick a name to represent the capitol in the games. It will be an honour. Ladies first"

He reaches his hand into the bowl,

"Susan Tsara"

A tall woman walks through the crowd and up past the peacekeepers into the palace.

"Evelyn Queik"

A Blonde woman shrieks, and walks slowly past, she turns and winks at Peeta. Effie see's this and throws a stray pregnancy test at her; I'm trying to contain my rage.

Names go on until all 12 females have been reaped.

The males are about to begin when a voice cry's out,

"THIS IS NOT FAIR MY WIFE NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR THE GAMES"

Haymitch calls back

"ITS PERFECTLEY FAIR, WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO US FOR 75 YEARS? YOU PUT US IN THE EXACT SAME GAMES, BUT WITH 4 OR MORE TRAINED KILLERS DIDN'T YOU?"

The man stops and yells back,

"WE DID IT BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE TRIED TO REBEL!"

Haymitch hollers,

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED US IN DIFFERENT WAYS, WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"BRITE QUEIK!"

Haymitch smirks,

"YOU HELPED RUN THE GAMES DIDN'T YOU?"

"YES AND PROUD OF IT!"

He screams

"WELL YOU'VE JUST EARNED A PLACE IN THE GAMES, STEP UP HERE MR QUEIK!"

Snow turns around "You can't do that Aberthany!"

I speak up

"Watch us Snow"

I walk forward and take the mic

"Citizens of the capitol, if you think this unfair, we chose to kill the non innocent ones that are not children, everyone of you has done something to hurt our districts, it is fair we get 1 single game in"

I see a man speak,

"WHAT IF THERE'S MORE"

Snow pricks his head up

"Yes Ms everdeen what if there is more?"

He smirks.

"I wont let that happen."

I say hoping it will be true

I nod and give the mic back to Snow

10 more names are called, and then finally Haymitch nods at me to say, the innocent tribute will be reaped now.

I tune in as snow picks up the slip of paper, he reads in a slow tone of voice

"Will McTerrace"

The man looks up at us shocked, he's barely 30, a wave of guilt rushes over me, and I have just gambled someone's life.

And the odds don't look in our favour.

**Hi again, i hope you liked the chapter. please read and reveiw and if you want to criticise please do so, so i can make this story and i really like effie throwing pregnancy tests around its hilarous XD**

**hope you have a wonderful day**

**the scout12**

**follow me on Gmail {the scout}**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE, I know I said I wouldn't upload ****to day, well I lied. naw i have a bike hike ****to prepare for so i wro****te a chap****ter, cause procras****tina****tion is ****the bes****t!**

**poem:**

_**"how come I never see your face round here?**_

_** know every single face round here.**_

_**here in ****the shadows, **_

_**I was never welcome here.**_

**Discaimler : i don'****t own HG**

Katniss POV

As soon as Will is inside, we walk in threw the oak doors behind us. We almost run down the hallway. We open the door all the tributes are in, and Peeta calls out wills name,

"Will!, come here"

Will stands up and looking confused walks out of the door and see's me. Immediately his eyes show true fear,

"Will, I wont hurt you"

He nods the fear has gone down in his eyes but it is still there.

Peeta says,

"Will we are here to mentor you, as the only innocent tribute you will receive only the best mentoring"

"I'm the innocent tribute?"

"Yes, the odds may not be in your favour, but after a week of training the should be a lot better."

I say, we walk towards the train, which will take the tributes, towards the training centre,

"The arena you will be in is the 74th arena will, it's the most natural arena, there will be no mutts or fire bombs, no tracker jacker's, only tributes and you're the own carer."

"I'm a carer, I don't even know how to hold a sword!"

"We will make you a carer"

Peeta says.

Later

We had been training will for the last 2 hours, he's slightly strong, tall and has brown hair. But his eyes are the greenest of green, not like Finnick, softer like grass. But at the moment there blood shot from tiredness, he's really unfit.

"Will that's enough physical for today, dinner will be ready in an hour, any questions about the games talk to me or Peeta, ok?"

He nods and runs for the water taps, bad Idea last year Finnick filled the tank with laxatives, Peeta tried yelling to stop him, but he probably didn't hear him.

Later

Will after being on the toilet for an hour, laughed at us telling him about Finnick and the laxatives. Peeta injected him with a needle, Will winced in pain. After that we wondered down to the dinner table, Haymitch was already there, probably at the ready to, to talk will.

"Will, listen to me. What ever you do"

Will was on the edge of his seat,

"Yes?"

"Do not in front of Effie,"

"Yes!"

"Stab a mahogany table, like this"

Haymitch nods and me and I stab the table next to Effie's hand.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY KATNISS!"

"Or say you're got a girl pregnant in front of me or Effie, cause this is what will happen, will. Effie, Will is gonna be a daddy."

Effie throws 72 pregnancy tests at will, while Haymitch throws condoms at him.

Will's face is bright red from embarrassment,

I save him,

"Will do you want to go watch T.V?"

He practically runs from the room, while haymitch and effie are laughing like hysterical 5 year olds.

Peeta and I leave to go talk to will, Peeta apologizes to Will,

"Sorry will, those two are crazy drunk, 5 year olds"

I nod

"I'm going to burn all the things they threw at me" Will laughs.

I speak,

"In all seriousness, Will we will now give you points on how to win the games."

"Number 1, don't participate in the blood bath, we will tell you the plan for that"

"Number 2 don't make an alliance with the other tributes remember, your innocent not them"

" Number 3, sleep in trees, don't go down to the cave, most of the tributes are game makers, so the will know the map."

"Number 4, find water as soon as possible"

"Number 5, stay alive"

Will looks surprised at the last tip on the arena.

"What is that meant to be a joke?"

"Haymitch said it to us before the both games we left for"

Peeta says slowly.

"It's the thing that will stay in your head during the games."

Will yawns.

"Get to bed will, as effie would say, we have a big big day tomorrow."

Will walks to his room; Peeta and I turn and hail a taxi that will take us back to the snow palace.

Damien is there to open our door and crack a joke.

Peeta and I walk towards our room, Peeta speaks,

"Katniss, what are we going to name the twins?"

I change into my pj's,

"Ummm, I don't know"

"How about, Galen Rye Mellark for the boy"

"I LOVE THAT NAME! And how about, Primrose, Johanna, Mellark?, except we call her Rosie or something"

Peeta laughs, "That is the most suitable name for our daughter, except one thing, for them to be Mellark's, we need to be toasted"

I call Damien, to fetch us some matches, wood, and bread Peeta made this morning.

Damien rushes back gives us the items.

Peeta makes the fire, I light it while he cuts two pieces of bread, we toast and right before Peeta, give's me his bread.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you so much and I always will, will you wear this ring after the toasting?"

He pulls out a simple ring with my pearl on it.

"I thought I had lost this, and yes Peeta Mellark I will"

I feed him my toast and I eat his, after Peeta and I snuckle on the bed, Peeta speaks out threw the silence,

"Katniss do you love me? Real or not real"

I whisper back "real"

**HI, please review and follow, i didn****t Ge****t any reveiws las****t chap****ter:(**

**hope you have a Grea****t day**

**the scou****t12**


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss POV

We sat down with Will; we talk to him about the parades. I don't know what he will be dressed in; he is to be the last chariot. We send him off to the stylists, to pluck his hair and style him.

Peeta and I, walk down to see the game maker Paylor, she was appointed game maker, because we are sure of her sanity and she's always right about things.

Paylor looks stressed,

"Hey Katniss, I'm stressed at the mo, can you come back later?"

"Sure"

Peeta and I walk down to lunch, we are being served, lamb stew. Peeta orders 3 plates, I ask him

"Why did you get three?"

"One for me, one for you and one for the rose and Galen to share"

I laugh my head at Peeta's logic, we eat and talk about random nonsense but we can feel a certain doom in the air, were worried what will happen to Will.

We go back to our room for an afternoon nap, when it happened, I walk into bathroom and a man was in there he hit me over the head and everything else went black.

I wake up feeling crap, pure and utter crap. Peeta is beside me,

"Peeta how long have I been here?"

"Your awake, a man hit you can I punched him but he got away, and you've been here 6 hours, the tribute parade is about to begin in 20 minutes. They want to know if you're up to it"

I nod and Peeta helps me change into some black pants and a flowy red shirt that matches his normal suit shirt.

We walk down and see will he look worried.

" Hi Will, feeling ok?"

Peeta asks.

Will nods; he's dressed in a normal capitol suit that's all lacy. I see the stylist give me a wink and I know what shall happen.

Will gets up onto his chariot, the others are leaving, I see the stylist press a button and start counting, and I turn to the T.V.

The tributes are getting no cheers from the crowd the don't believe it's a game anymore, good.

I see a white figure in the distance, its will and as soon as the camera comes into focus, he starts to burn. A halo is above his head and he lifts his arms and like my mockingjay dress, he has wings, he looks like a fallen angel and that's what he might become.


End file.
